


Breakfast In Bed

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The quiet clatter of someone in the kitchen roused Gavin from his sleep.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me writing this just before I have work because I needed to get the idea out of my system. It's only short but hopefully it's sweet?
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

The quiet clatter of someone in the kitchen roused Gavin from his sleep, a gentle breeze of cool air blowing over his bare chest – left uncovered by the rumpled bedsheets – from where the bedroom window was opened. It was only open a crack; distant sounds of traffic and nature filtering into the otherwise silent room. A soft _purr_ vibrated somewhere near him and he blinked lazily, rubbing his eyes, as he searched for the source – a Persian cat nestled into his side, one paw over his thigh.

“You're awake.” the statement was neither surprised or disappointed, though an undertone of content lingered in his boyfriend's voice. Gavin looked up to find Nines standing by the, now open, bedroom door and smiling over at him. His usual perfect attire has been abandoned in favour of loose sweatpants and...nothing else. Leaving Gavin an admirable view of the smooth expanse of his pale complexion, toned muscles and all. Definitely not a sight that Gavin can complain about.

He's also carrying a tray in his hands but from Gavin's position, sprawled across the bed, he can't make out anything more than a glass.

Nines starts walking closer, perching carefully on the bed and balancing the tray on his lap, the cat making a small sound of indignant at the movement. Gavin chuckled, soothing her with a stroke. “What are you doing up already?” he asked the android, cringing at how groggy his voice sounded.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Nines smiles, offering the tray to Gavin and laughing fondly as he has to shimmy his body into an upright position. “Breakfast in bed. I thought it would be a nice change, considering it's our day off.”

Gavin moaned at the sight before him, now able to recognise the aromas in the air. There was a plate of bacon and eggs, sausage and hash browns, buttered toast on the side and a small stack of syrup coated pancakes (along with a tall glass of fresh orange juice). “You're fuckin' spoiling me, baby.” he chastised, already shoving a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth with a pleased hum. “You trying to fatten me up? Is that it?”

Nines shook his head with a titter. “I'm merely looking after my human.” Gavin rolled his eyes at the smirk directed his way, leaning forward to capture Nines' lips in a sugary sweet kiss nonetheless. His boyfriend smiled into the kiss, hand snaking it's way into Gavin's hair and drawing him deeper. Gavin moaned, letting the android analyse the syrupy taste of his tongue.

When they broke apart, Gavin was breathless. Snickering at the faint blue tinge of Nines’ face, he stabbed his fork into a sausage and took a bite – stomach growling in approval. How long had it been since he'd eaten a proper breakfast?

Too long, he decided.

“You're too fuckin' good for me, baby.”

A scoff met his words, Nines settling himself comfortably beside him and patting the cat onto his lap with a coo. Gavin pretended that the sight didn't absolutely melt his heart. He wasn't that soft!

“I'm just making sure you eat right.” Nines said after a good minute of just the scrape of cutlery on a plate and happy purring from the cat. “Besides, we have no other responsibilities for the day. We may as well make the most of that.”

Gavin hummed around another mouthful of unbelievably delicious food – head resting on Nines' shoulder with a smile. If this was how his boyfriend planned to spend their rare days off, well, he was definitely down for it. There's nothing more relaxing than a drawn out breakfast in bed, morning light only just slipping through the curtains, sharing kisses with your loved one.

How did this become his life?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are welcome! Just hmu in the comments or on Tumblr (which I can't link coz I'm legit posting this whilst walking to work oops).
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
